Power over Ethernet (PoE) is a technology for providing electrical power over a wired telecommunications network from power sourcing equipment (PSE) to a powered device (PD) over a link section. The maximum power delivery capacity of conventional PoE is approximately 90 watts, but many classes of devices would benefit from higher power PoE.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.